Stardust
by zenorules101
Summary: ...i really dont know what the summary should be...umm just a run through of Alfred's and Arthur's life to the lyrics of Boats and Birds i guess.. just read and you'll find out :D


_**If you'll be my star I'll be your sky **_

_**You can hide underneath me and come out at night **_

_**When I turn jet black you and you show off your light**_

"Arthur are we really going to stay outside all night?" his young colony asked staring wide eyed on the top of a hill, gazing at the beautiful landscape before them. It was a scenic place to go camping, with its long plain stretching out for miles and a lovely lake not too far off. Arthur new America would simply love it here. "Hey Arthur," the small boy said looking up at his guardian with those happy blue eyes. "Want to race me to the lake?" The older just smiled and shook his head sitting down on the soft grass.

"No America I want to enjoy the view from here just a little bit longer." The other frowned and gave him the kicked puppy look clutching his favourite stuffed bunny. Arthur bit his lip; he always had a soft spot for that boy which made him not able to resist that look. "How about Bunny races you" he compromises looking for the rope in his sack.

"How Bunny can't move on his own." Finding the item he was looking for he held out his hand asking for the stuffed rabbit. After a moment's hesitation he hands it over and watches curiously as Arthur tied part of the rabbit to the others ankle.

"See now Bunny can race you just be careful you never know if we might need that rope ok" Eyes shining in joy the younger nods enthusiastically. America laughed and practically glowed with happiness as he turns to start the race with his toy.

_**I live to let you shine**_

The boy took off laughing all the way bunny bouncing against his leg. "Be careful" Arthur calls as he watches the boy happily run towards the lake. The setting sun illuminating him as he ran towards it, this is why he was Alfred's brother. So at times like these he could watch the boy be happy and youthful without a care in the world.

_**I live to let you shine**_

"Arthur," he calls from the lake waving his hands to try to get his attention.

"What is it America" he called back ans the child picked up his toy and held it up looking adorably confused.

"I don't know who wins! Bunny was on my ankle so does that make it a tie?" Arthur stared in amazement before he burst out laughing causing the one next to the lake to form watery eyes. "Arthur I'm serious!" he whines extending his toy further as if he expected him to be able to reach it.

"America it can be whatever you want. Think of it this way Bunny was tied to your left foot," he tapped his left leg and the other nodded in agreement. "If you reached the lake with your right foot that means you win," he says tapping his other leg and waiting for the others response. America thinks this over before a huge grin takes over his features and he hugs bunny tightly.

"That means I won! Hey big brother I won!" he shouts happily twirling in circles, again catching the light to make him look like he was shining. Arthur smiles happily watching the boy spin in the dimming light. Their life was so perfect it was hard to believe that something could ever go wrong.

_**But you can Sky rocket away from me**_

_**And never look back if you find another galaxy **_

_**Far from here where there's more room to fly**_

_**Just leave me you stardust to remember you by**_

"I hate you England!" he screamed fist pounding against his chest. While he was no longer the little colony that came up to his knees he still wasn't big enough to cause damage as he didn't even come up to his chest yet.

"America you are behaving childishly it was just a silly toy." England made no move to stop the boy pounding at his chest he instead chose to look down at the boy in contempt.

"It was not just a toy," he screamed tears rolling down his face. "I loved that bunny he was my most precious possession and you threw him out like trash!"

"He was trash America," he sighed starting to get annoyed with the younger ones behavior. "He was battered and worn, besides aren't you a bit old to still be playing with stuffed animals? When I was you age I certainly had no more interest in playing with girls toys like that." This just angered the boy more and he beat on his chest harder tears flowing out of those sky blue eyes.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," he just continued chanting until England had had enough and grabbed the boy's thin wrist.

"That is enough America." The boy glared at him with puffy red teary eyes and ripped out of his grasp.

"I refuse to live here anymore!" he yells but the older just scoffs.

"Oh and where exactly do you plan to go?"

"I'm going to live with Canada and big brother France! At least he'll respect my things!" he screams and ran out towards the door leaving a shocked England behind.

"You will do no such thing!" England shrieks running after the small colony tears pricking at his eyes "wait America I'm sorry I'll wash and mend the rabbit if you like please don't go! Don't leave me for that frog!" But when he finally reached the door and ran outside America was already heading into the woods the setting sun illuminating his departing figure. England reached out as if to catch the departing boy but soon allowed his hand to fall by his side a few tears slipping down his cheek. Spotting the toy in the garbage he walks over a picks it up. Bringing it inside he sits in his favourite chair where he used to read to Alfred from his many books. Picking up a needle and thread Arthur begins to mend the toy to its original state solemnly. Rocking in the chair humming the tune he would always sing to his colony before bed, the distant memories of the past and what the bunny meant were the only thing that was keeping him together.

_**If you'll be my boat I'll be your sea**_

_**A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity**_

_**Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze **_

They sat out on the porch swing enjoying their blissful surroundings as a gentle breeze flows through their hair. The sun setting over the horizon"We will be great America," England was saying a sparkle to his eyes. America sat next to him looking down; yes he had grown to tower over him, and smiling at his guardian. "Just you and me, we will rule the world."

"That's amazing do you really think that we'll be able to do it?"

"Well of course we can do anything if we set our minds to it. And with me guiding you there is no doubt in my mind." What England didn't see though was how America's grip on his tea cup tightened and his content aura darkened. "Of course there is the issue of money."

_**I live to make you free**_

"We will need to raise the taxes here if we are to accomplish our goals you understand, don't you America?" he asked looking over at his colony.

"No I don't understand. I don't understand why you keep raising taxes and keeping my people poor," he growled glaring at the other coldly.

"We've been over this if we want to get anywhere we need more money it's not just your people, I tax my own too" was the reply the younger got as England turned his attention back to his tea not sparing the American a second glance.

"Not anymore," America snaps voice low and threatening. "I will no longer stand by and watch you put my people at the mercy of your ridiculous taxes for something **you **want not me and not my people." England looks up curiously.

"What are you planning to do America?"

_**I live to make you free**_

America stands up and faces the Brit glaring down at him. "I'm tired of this life England. I'm tired of you treating me like some little kid. I'm leaving for good this time." Arthur stares up at his colony as the sun reflects off him making him glow and bringing out those beautiful turned cold blue eyes. "I am going to become independent and if you won't let me go I will fight for my freedom England." The older of the two just glares up at him and shakes his head.

"You'll never win," he spits venomously. "I won't let you. You're too inexperienced to make it on your own. I will not allow you to make such a foolish mistake!" Alfred just glares at him before he turns and storms into the house Arthur watching his retreating back in the dim sunlight.

"We will see about that!" he slammed the door and he was gone.

"I will not let you leave me," England says softly tears coming to his eyes gripping the tea cup tighter. "You're my little brother and I have to protect you."

_**But you can set sail to the west if you want to**_

_**Past the horizon till I can't even see you**_

_**Far from here where the beaches are wide**_

_**Just leave me your star dust to remember you by**_

"I am no longer your little brother England I don't need you. From now on I'm independent!" America yells out into the rain at the lone red coat. Arthur was on the verge of breaking, he refused to allow America to leave just like that.

"I won't allow it" he screams charging at his rebellious colony and knocking his weapon out of his hand leaving him defenseless. Holding the gun at point blank range he hesitates. He couldn't do it, when he looks at this man he doesn't see the young man he is now but the happy boy he was when they first met. He drops to his knees crying, he can't do this and now America was going to leave him. "I can't…I can't hurt you. Why Damit!"He screams burying his sobbing face into his hands as the rain soaks him to his very core.

"You use to be so big England." He says sympathy written all over his face.

"Leave," he says softly but when the other doesn't move he looks up vision blurry with tears. "Can't you see you've won? Just leave, now!" he screams and he covers his face again hearing America's men celebrating their victory. He can hear their departing footsteps but the one in front of him still hadn't left. "Please just leave America." He whispers but then hears something plop in the mud in front of him. When he opens his eyes he sees America's most cherished childhood toy. Looking up he see's America leaving. He could see the broad back of the strong young man that then turned to the one a child when America had threatened to live with France, which then turns into that of the young child of when they first met and from there he disappeared, the rain washing him out of view forever and only leaving him the beloved bunny and his memories.

_**If you'll be my star I'll be your sky**_

England was in his and America's old house. He wonders around in the American's old room where he held all those precious memories. He spots the bunny on the bed worn and tore and still just as loved. Smiling he picks it up as the memories pour in from the darkest holes in his mind.

"_Wow Arthur that's so amazing do you think I'll have a special talent like you when I get older?" asked the young blond as he stares in childish wonder at the pink stuffed bunny Arthur had made for him._

"_Of course you will America, your already have so much potential right now," he answers ruffling his hair and smiling at his colony. America looked up with his sparkling blue eyes and his bright smile, even at this age Arthur could tell one day America was going to be great._

_**You can hide underneath me and come out at night**_

"_Wow then what did you do," asked a wide eyed American. They were both in Arthur's bed with only a single candle for light as Arthur told Alfred about his adventures when he goes off to see._

"_Well I didn't just let him kill me I have you to come home to don't I? With some of my special moves I took him and his fleet out with only my sword!" The young boy gasped in amazement as if he was just told he could eat all the sweets he wants. _

"_Oh my gosh Arthur you're so cool! I want to be just like you when I grow up." Arthur smiles at the energetic boy and taps him playfully on the nose. _

"_It's very dangerous America do you think you can handle it." The boy just laughs and jumps up pretending to wield a sword._

"_Of course I can because when I grow up I'm going to be big and protect everyone just like a hero. And you know who I'll protect the most?" he asked looking at me with his ever so bright smile._

"_Oh and who will that be?"_

"_Simple, my damsel in distress," he flings his arms around Arthur and pecks his cheek. "You!"_

_**When I turn jet black and you show off your light**_

"_Arthur what's wrong?" came a timid voice at the door. Arthur quickly dries his tears and smiles at the tired child in his doorway._

"_What are you doing up so late America I thought you were in bed," he says going over to scoop up the half awake child._

"_I heard a lot of noise from your room and wanted to make sure you were alright. Did something happen? Why were you crying?" Arthur sighs as he finally gets to America's room and tucks him in._

"_Well you know how France and I are special friends?" he asked wondering why he was telling the boy this._

"_Yes."_

"_Well France says he no longer whishes for us to be special friends anymore." The boy nods in understanding then to his surprise raps his small arms around his neck and hugs him._

"_I'm sorry Arthur. But if it makes you feel any better you still have me and I won't ever leave you." He gazes at the boy in the dim candle light and smiles._

"_Thank you America that makes me feel a lot better." He genteelly kisses his forehead and whishes him a good night before blowing out the candle and smiling as he walks out the room. America always knew what to say to make him happy._

_**I live to let you shine**_

"_Wow Arthur the sea is so big" he yells at the edge of the dock arms spread wide a huge smile on his face._

"_I know isn't it that's why I love it." The young boy laughs and gazes at the ever stretching ocean of blue then turns his attention to his mentor. _

"_You know why I love it?" he asked his blue eyes shining. _

"_Why?" he said smiling back down at him._

"_Because it makes you happy" he laughs joyfully and turns around to run of the dock and into town. Leaving Arthur to smile and follow him with only a quick glance back at the sea._

_**I live to let you shine**_

"_You know what I wish for?" asked the blond boy next to him. They were in the front lawn lying on the soft grass gazing up at the moon. _

"_What's that?" he asked looking over at him._

"_I want to go to the moon and explore it," he says a big smile on his face._

"_That's impossible America no one can go to the moon." He just laughs and stands up tilting his head back to look at his desired object. _

"_I don't care I'll be the first to go there and prove you all wrong!" he laughs and when America shows that face it's impossible for Arthur to tell him how ridiculous that was. So instead he just sits up and watches the boy chatter on about his dreams of exploring the moon._

_**But you can sky rocket away from me**_

"_I can't take this anymore England I want to be seen as your equal not your little brother!" he screams pointing his gun at England. "I'm sorry things turned out like this but otherwise you would have never let me do anything for myself." England just glares pointing his gun at the American both playing chicken to see who will fire first._

_**And never come back if you find another galaxy **_

"_England you…used to be so big" he says softly looking down at his mentor who was crying on the muddy grown as rain covered them on all sides. And he left, just like that, without a final good bye or a sorry with those words he left him alone and broken. The sinking fact that he will never see him again hit him like a ton of bricks and he began to wail._

_**Far from here where there's more room to fly**_

"_I thought you were going to protect me America," he whispers looking at the place where the new found nation had left. He could still hear the little boy's laughter and still see the joys smile and the sparkle in his eyes._

"I love you England I'll never leave you!" He had laughed and pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Good because I won't let you."_ That was it wasn't it. That was what his former colony was talking about. All the boys' life he had kept him caged because he had never wanted him to leave…he didn't want to be left all alone._

_**Just leave me you stardust to remember you by**_

He felt strong arms surround him and he leaned back into Alfred's embrace. "What's wrong babe you're crying." Arthur just laughs and snuggles the toy before he looks up at the American.

"It's nothing to worry about love…just some memories I thought I'd forgotten." The other looks skeptical before he nods and pecks him on the forehead.

"If you say so, anyway time to leave. You ready?" he asked turning him around so he could look at him properly. He smiles and nods in response.

"Yes I'll be out in a minute go and get the car started." He says breaking from the embrace and shooing him out the door.

"Alright then take your time," and he walked out the door. Arthur watched those broad shoulders leave and smiles. Looking down at the toy he gently pets it wondering if he should just leave it to be eaten by the moths. He remembered how America's blue eyes sparkled when he handed it to him the very first time, how it was always by his side when he was little and he would never let anyone, but Arthur of course, touch it. He remembered how he would bury his face in it when he was scared or crying and he remembered how this toy was also a comfort of his own during his and America's dark times and many fights. There was a loud honk outside bringing Arthur from his thoughts.

"Yo Artie you almost done" Alfred called from the car. God what happened to the sweet loveable country that Arthur had raised? He looked down at Bunny and smiled.

_**Stardust to remember you by**_

He loves what Alfred turned out to be but he still misses his little colony. And even though this bunny holds just as many bad memories as good he just can't seem to let it go. Holding the rabbit tightly he runs out to the car and snaps that he shouldn't rush people. Alfred just rolls his eyes and blasts the music at an obnoxiously loud level as they drive off. England looks down at the cherished toy and smiles. No matter what he will still remember his young colony, through the bad and the good he will remember those beautiful sky blue eyes gleaming with childish joy and love. He will remember how his smile would always brighten up the room no matter what and how the he could always reflect the sun's rays perfectly to make him glow even brighter. And he will always remember America's promise.

"_When I grow up I will be a hero and protect everyone but the one I will protect the most will be my damsel in distress!_

Arthur looks over at Alfred and smiles moving hair out of his face making him glance over the setting sun illuminating his handsome features. Arthur couldn't help but shake his head and lean up to kiss his cheek. Whispering an "I love you," in his ear making him blush brightly and turn his gaze back to the road.

"_And that special person is __**you**__!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*sniffle* i love this song but its soooooooooooooo sad! Anyway this just kinda poped into my mind after i listened to this right before bed. Oh and i really think Chibi America carrying a bunney every where would be just soo cute! Just like Honey sempi! ^_^ please review let me know what you think!<em>**


End file.
